


devil in the details

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: the devil is in the details you ignore





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing a 100 word drabble whoo

It’s the small things that add up.

A bruise you don’t remember receiving. The way your cat hides under the couch and hisses at you when you look at her out of the corner of your eye. A stranger you’ve never seen before greeting you on the street. A note found in the book you were just reading. 

The dreams on the nights you do sleep. 

The sense that you’re losing time, pieces of your life. 

Hearing a voice that is not yours. 

You feel like someone is always watching you. With you.

The devil is the details you ignore.


End file.
